Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Iceboys12co.
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) Hello folks! I'm Iceboy. Welcome to Iceboys12co.'s Showcase, and I'm gotta show you some games! For today, I'm going to show The Super Smash Bros. RPG game and The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Fighting Game. Let get started! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers First off, The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Game! It will be a fighting, action, beat 'em up game hybrid made for Nintedo WiiU, Playstation 4, and Xbox One staring from the same name from the TV show. It was simliar to Street Fighters, Injustice(sort of), and Gulity Gear. The game will have most of the season 1 characters(with the season 2 and 3 as DLCs). You can play as all 6 Rangers(some alternates will be at it's store mode or DLCs) and most of the monsters(the Zyu2 monsters was DLCs). There are also super attacks for each characters, and it can be fill up by fighting. It can play up to 4 or 6 players in battle. Rangers Monsters Super Smash Bros. RPG Super Smash Bros. RPG (working title) will be the RPG game about well...super smash bros. It will be can be like any RPGs ever. The story is kinda be based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, that the villains came to take over the World of Trophies(or This World, whatever.), and it was up to the team of heroes lead by Mario, Sonic, and the others to stop them. I can't really show much of this because it's basically just a RPG. It will mosty being Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu as the starting characters. It will have Final Smash as Limit Breaks, and make combos if nessarasy. The Fighting System is be based on Super Mario RPG. Day 2 (April 13) The second of the showcase, which is the birthday of Fantendo, I'm going to show Project X Earth 2. Project X Earth 2 Let show off Project X Earth 2. The sequel to Project X Earth will show off more characters, more stages, new modes, and new storyline. It will have a Super Move Bar similar to Playstation All-Star Battle Royale, which the players have to collect Super Gauge-Points to fill it up. The game engine will be a mixture of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U and Playstation All-Star Battle Royale. Someone can help me and make it a collab project thingy if they was interested. The story will be involved of Ness, Lucas, and the others encounter the mysterious evil being that will take over the universe, and they need to collect the secret source of power to stop him and save the universe from this unholy threat. Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Day 3 (April 14) Let end this showcase! It's time to show off the remaining games I'm showing! Let get started! Nintendo Battle Rumble System The fighting game will be called Nintendo Battle Rumble System, or in Japan, Famicom All-Star Battle. It is going to be a fighting game like Super Smash Bros. and Street Fighter with Super Moves. The Starting Roster will be : *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) *Link (from Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (from Kirby's Adventure) *Thomas (from Kung Fu) *Billy Lee (from Double Dragon) *Abobo (from Double Dragon) *Little Mac (from Punch-Out!) *Pit (from Kid Icarus) *Mega Man (from MegaMan) *Simon Belmont (from Castlevania) *Marth (from Fire Emblem (JPN only)) Play as your favorite nes characters to duel it out! Baby waffle Beat 'em Game thingy. The baby waffle beat 'em game will be similar to Street of Rage, Double Dragon, and other beat 'em ups. There were be 5 starting characters in this game. The players can use special moves and super moves to attack enemies. The story is that the unknown villain untie other villains to stop the heroes, and now the heroes is going to stop them. I'm sorry that I can't show off Project Crossover, I'm very busy doing my work. Soo that's it. Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages